Crossroads and Road Blocks
by Tomoshibi-Chan
Summary: Haruhi has a familiar visitor minutes before she is to marry Tamaki Suoh. But now with old feelings returning, theres a new choice to be made. And she asks herself, Be A Hitachiin or Be A Suoh? \Implied HikaXHaru/ \Mild TamaXHaru/
1. Chapter 1: Yeah Well I Lied

Disclaimer: I am NOT Hatori-san, otherwise this would be a manga chapter and not a fanfiction story.

Also, if i owned Ouran, Hikaru would have a better chance with Haruhi. Shame on him for giving up! D:

* * *

"So, Does the dress fit?" Haruhi turned in surprise as a familiar male guest entered her fitting room. Upon seeing him, she smiled but only after rolling her eyes.

"Your not allowed in here" She told him. "Your lucky im not changing"

"yes, well im not the groom so it doesn't count. And for the contrary, its not like I havent seen you in the middle of changing before. Infact-" He laughed, already starting on the whole Haruhi-changing-and-being-discovered-as-a-girl memory. Haruhi

interrupted him as quick as she could, disciding it was best to stop him before he could get into details. She didnt need, or want to hear them.

"yes, well you and the others were cruel, walking in while a girl is changing" She expected one reaction but got one completely different from him. He had instead grinned, ready with his own comment to share.

"But we didn't know you were a girl yet" he wagged his finger playfully, holding in a laugh. Haruhi frowned, being unable to think of a comeback. Upon Noticing this, her guest sighed.

"Hey, don't get so moody. I heard Milord bought giant fancy tuna for the reception." Now it was Haruhi's turn to stifle a laugh.

"he actually did that? What a dork." Her smile played on her face, as she thought of her soon to be husband. "I cant believe he'd do that!" Her guest looked genuinely surprised, which for him, was quite rare, since he was able to expect things before they even happened.

"what you don't like it anymore?" he asked her gasping. Haruhi shook her head.

"No, I still like it. Im just surprised!" Haruhi admited, now playing with the beautiful crystal wedding ring around her finger. "He was nice enough to remember.."

"Only cause you wouldn't stop whining about it" Haruhi smiled faded and she looked up, surprised by her guests rudeness. Sure she had mentioned it once or twice but she hardly said anything since the first month of engagement. She turned to her guest but

instead of meeting her eyes, his gaze fell to the floor. Haruhi was hoping that he felt ashamed for saying that. It wasn't very nice. She opened her mouth, ready to protest when he beat her to it, however his words were quiet, humble. Kind.

"Your going to make a great Suoh, Haruhi" He told her solemnly. Haruhi smile turned soft.

"What does that mean?" Even though she already knew, she repeated the question, needing to hear the indifference in his voice. But when he spoke, there was something there in the undertoe of his words. Some feeling she couldnt quite recognise.

"Just as I said." He was telling her. "You'll make a great addition to the Suoh family." Before she could control her words, she had blurted out words she automaticly regretted.

"More then Hitachiin?" he told her that he was over her, so why was she so concerned with that statement. She looked at him, not sure she knew what to expect, But in reply, he only shrugged carelessly.

"Well, I dunno. We have a strong line of females in the family." He waited only a second longer before he added in a joke. Wether it was for good measure or just to keep things from getting akward, Haruhi wasn't sure. "If you can count as a girl that is" She

smiled before play acting, offended.

"What does that supposed to mean?"She was holding in a laugh. But this time he didn't answer, there was no point to one. There was lapsed silence, continuing only until the wedding music began to play and it was a cue for the ceremony to begin.

"Well, gotta go. Im the best man so I have to get up there. Cant be late for your wedding" He turned to leave but was stopped by Haruhi's voice. She was telling him to wait. He stopped but didn't turn around, not wanting to have to face her.

"Yeah?" his tone sounded light, however distant. This made Haruhi sigh.

"You told me you were over me, Hikaru" She murmured, her voice seemed lost in the wedding chime. Hikaru let out a laugh, forced one but a laugh never the less, and turned to her, smirking. Uttered out of his mouth came four words, then, he had turned and

left, hoping to leave all his feelings behind. As Haruhi sat there in her dressing room, his words repeated themselves in her head, long after she was ushered by one of the wedding planners, even as she walked down the aisle. She could hear them, echoing

softly in her brain. She stood next to Tamaki, who smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek as the preacher began the vows. But her eyes weren't on the usher, nor were they on her soon to be husband. Her gaze went straight to him, standing on

Tamaki's right, with a sad smile on written on his face. Her world vanished and only he was there, the rest of the world forgotten. fear, perhaps sadness, holding her so she didnt run away. It was the way he watched her, It seemed to speak the words to her

without saying a thing while his cerulean eyes stared at her with the intensity that seemed to know. it was then that she remembered the words that taken hold on her.

It was his words:

_"Yeah, well I lied."_

* * *

Well, how is it so far? I may expand on this, however im still unsure. This can be happy ending or sad ending, so what do you think?

Reviews rock the Hitachiin socks!!! (that makes four socks!) They say "Review for support of brotherly love!"

|  
\ /


	2. Chapter 2: Haunted

_**Chapter 2: Haunted**_

She could not bear it anymore as her guilt set in. The way they all watched her, awaiting an answer she wasn't quite sure she was ready to give yet. "Well...I..." her words trailed off while she watched each of their faces. "Uhh..." Tamaki looked over at him, concern written in his handsome features.  
"Haruhi?" Tamaki leaned in, his breathe on her neck. "Haruhi. Are you all right?" Haruhi looked upon her fiance but after a moment, she looked away. She hated to see his unhappy face staring at her. It hurt her to see him so sad. The man she cared so much for. So why did she feel like she did. Like she was drowning in luke warm water, to cold for her comfort but not cold enough to be hot? She made the mistake of turning and found herself staring into Hikaru's steady locked gaze. She was in a void. Trapped in a empty blackness, no longer able to hide anything from its ice cold clarity. She found herself giving into the dark thoughts in the back of her brain.

_"You'll make a good Suoh Haruhi"_  
_"What about Hitachiin?"_

She felt sick to her stomache as it all sunk in. Rotting her brain from the inside out. She was cruel. So selfish.

_"I thought you were over me Hikaru"_

Haruhi's emotions turned from concern to sheer panic. What if she made a mistake? She loved Tamaki. But wasn't her love for Tamaki the same as she had for the others? Hunny? Mori? Kaoru? Dad? Was it just family love? Was her love for Tamaki and Hikaru different.

_"Yeah I lied."_

"I-I'm sorry!" She wasnt sure where the words came from but they swung from her lips easily. Why was she sorry. Haruhi faced the crowd, ready to flee. She was being watched by all the host club, only minus who could not make it. Renge was staring at her from the side of the alter, starring at her with aww. But it wasn't just her. Everyone was waiting for her. To reply, to run. To do something. The Suoh family were upfront, eyeing her cautiously. But did she dare? She sucked in her breath, glancing at Hikaru nervously, hoping for his aide. However his face was blank. She udder-ed a failed apology out of her lips once more, barely audible in the screaming silence. Then she looked Tamaki in the eye. And she ran.

"Haruhi!"

* * *

Sorry for the delay on the chapter and indeed its short. Ive been working non stop for 2 months as a camp counselor. D: Well this is kind of a filler chapter but im working on the next one already. So i hope this can fuel it for now.

Also im not telling you who called out her name and why. I just want to make you all suffer. (bwahaha) nah kidding. Enjoy!~ Reviews make my day!


End file.
